A Strange One
by Kuroki-San
Summary: A small story I may continue. It's about Sanji, who grew up in a forest, isolated from civilization, and after his father dies, a certain lost marimo comes along and finally gets him out of the dark forest... and I suck at summaries so please read it... Warning: This has no dialogue, just mentions of it...


**This isn't my usual writing style, so it may suck. This is the product of a challenge my friend gave me: "Write a 1,000 word One Piece fanfiction with no dialogue." The story itself is actually EXACTLY 1,000 WORDS. I didn't even notice until I finished. It also may seem unfinished too... **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Piece... Why do we even have to do this? This site is called FANfiction. Seriously, why? **

* * *

Once upon a time, in a deep dark forest, there lived a... Well, a lot of creatures live in deep dark forests. Never mind that though. Anyways, there lived a young chef named Sanji, whom was accustomed to living alone because he had been since his adopted father, Zeff, died. That had been a very tear-filled month... or three. Now, since his dad died, whom was the only person he trusted, he had become wary of everything and anyone who happened to pass through the forest; which was rare. So, when a mysterious stranger came knocking on his door covered in a dark cloak his first reaction was to kick him to next week.

The stranger hadn't taken to it well, and he punched back. Sanji soon found out that the stranger's name was Roronoa Zoro- after an all out brawl of course- and that he'd been running in circles for a week without any food. Sanji's good nature kicked in then and he grudgingly slid a plate towards Zoro, slightly shocking him. Zoro didn't hesitate in gobbling it down though.

Zoro next earned the nickname Marimo after his cloak fell from his head, revealing a head full of bright green hair. Zoro named Sanji dart-brow because of the curly eyebrow above Sanji's one visible eye- his hair covered the other- in retaliation, leading to another fight. Zoro ended up staying there overnight- for a week. Zoro kept on getting lost every time he stepped out of the small house and always ended up right back there. Sanji had decided to guide him out of the forest, so he packed a ton of food and water that surprisingly fit into the pack he had.

They set out on their journey peacefully at first, but then it turned into a insult war, then a fight, and so on. They reached the end of the forest in a day or two- this is a really big forest- but when Zoro tried to drag Sanji out of the dark trees he was met with a hard kick to the gut. Sanji only memories were about this forest and Zeff was also buried here. Sanji explained this and turned to walk away, only to be picked up and thrown across Zoro shoulder and dragged out of the forest. Zoro had pointed out that he could visit and that he needed to get out of the darkness, along with the occasional insult, in a strange un-Zoro like way.

While Sanji thought about it Zoro got them lost in the middle of a small town where they were run over by an energetic boy who seemed to have absolutely no sense of personal space. Zoro quickly got the ball of happiness off of them, letting Sanji go in the process. Sanji contemplated running away, but quickly decided against it, for reasons unknown to even him at the time. The boy was soon introduced as one of Zoro's friends, Monkey D. Luffy. Luffy had thankfully took the job of navigating through the town instead of letting the directionless marimo head.

They soon arrived at a large house at the outskirts of town, facing a huge field, instead of the forest. There Sanji was introduced to two beautiful ladies, Nami-swan and Robin-chan, a loud cyborg named Franky (Sanji wonder how that had happened...), a long nosed liar suitably named Usopp, and a musical swordsman named Brook. After a while a small child with huge brown eyes and a head full of fluffy brown hair, topped with a large pink hat with a white X, came running over to Zoro checking every inch of him for injuries. Apparently the young boy was a professional doctor, one of the best actually, and that his name was Chopper. The doctor soon shifted his attention from Zoro and to Sanji, who had a cut from a branch, which he had gotten on his trip form the forest, on his arm. Chopper fussed and cleaned it, then proceeded o check the rest of Sanji. The blonde quickly took a liking to the frantic doctor and was glad when the feeling was returned. Usopp had chimed in at one point that Sanji looked like a mom when he had helped Chopper up when he fell, on his way to get the first aid kit, leading everyone except Usopp and Robin to confusion.

Luffy had decided to take that opportunity to remind everyone of his existence and started to loudly demand food. It was then revealed that Zoro wasn't just imagining how good the blonde's cooking but that Sanji was a professional cook. He managed to fill everyone up with delicious food, excluding the black hole named Luffy. After everyone finished Luffy stood and pointed to the cook, declaring him his new nakama. Sanji wanted to protest but in truth, since Zoro had reminded him that no matter how annoying, sharing space with other human beings was enjoyable. Sanji just grumbled out an acceptance and lit a homemade cigarette. He had lost his cigarettes during the journey, causing the withdrawal symptoms to cause even more havoc between the cook and the marimo. He'd recently found them again, while he had been taking out ingredients.

The others had been more than excited to have a cook on their crew, revealing that they were pirates. And if Sanji went with them, he couldn't visit his father's grave, nor go back to the forest. Sanji had interrupted their joy with his announcement of his leaving. He calming walked out of their group, only bidding farewell to the beautiful ladies and insulting marimo.

Luffy did not like this. At all. He immediately went after the cook, leaving Zoro grumbling about forgetting to mention it and about his promise of visitation, Chopper worrying about him way too much, and Usopp and Franky wondering about how the cook would fair against their persuasive captian...


End file.
